steppenwolfgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger League
The Dagger League is a terrorist group dedicated to preserving nature's greatest secrets. They serve as the antagonist force of Chapter 4, where they attempt to kill both Alan and Meg. Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project Chapter 4 The group first has an off-screen involvement in the Chapter, as they were ones responsible for planting the bomb inside the warehouse as well as locking the door shut once Meg was inside; all in an attempt to prevent the expedition to the Kraken. After Meg manages to drive the bomb outside the warhouse, Oola unlocks the door and meets up with her. Once she mentions Olaff and Alan's ambition to get a sample from the Kraken, Oola tells her of the Dagger League and their ambitions to keep the Kraken's existence a secret. Later on, after Alan arrives at Olaff's house, he finds him tied up on his couch, and is knocked out himself seconds later. The Dagger League tie him to a chair in the same room as Olaff and leave behind one of its members to keep an eye on them, as well as one outside. Fortunantly, Alan frees himself using a knife he pushed onto a pillow from its scabbard. After freeing Olaff, he kills the member in the room by pushing a heavy shelf of books onto him, breaking his back. Afterwards, Alan knocks out the member outside by pulling back on the edge of a tree and letting go, causing the tip of the tree to hit the member in the head. He and Olaff eventually make their way to the zipline, but the Dagger League is on their tail. They stop it, and start cutting the line as well. Alan fortunantly puts the line on self-mode and makes a safe trip back to the ship's base. The next day, Olaff takes Alan, Meg, and Oola onto the ship's exterior in preparation for diving into the depths of the ocean. Although Oola tempts her father to put the project on hold, Olaff refuses and proceeds with Alan to dive. Meg watches as they dive with the sub into the water, but right before she can catch her breath, a Dagger League member begins shooting at her from behind, to which she dodges and takes cover. After sneaking around the ship for a while and taking out most of the group, Meg chloroforms the last remaining member, who shortly after is revealed to be Oola. Meg then ties her up as she confesses her love of nature and her willingness to stop at nothing to keep nature's secrets sacred. She then smirks telling Meg that her father and Alan don't stand a chance against the Kraken, and that since her father wanted to see the depths, now he can stay there. After Alan and Olaff return from the ocean with the Kraken's blood, Meg reveals Oola's involvement with the Dagger League. Due to Donovan's requests, Captain Lockman hands Oola over to the auhorities. She is sent to a juvenille detenton facility not long after. Appearance Category:Villains Category:Terrorist group Category:Characters